


Chociaż raz

by PrinceLiv



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/pseuds/PrinceLiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh lubi łapać Chrisa za rękę w drodze do szkoły. Chris ładnie się czerwieni, a jeszcze ładniej uśmiecha. Children!Climbing Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chociaż raz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juti).



> Kolejne opowiadanie, które powstało z myślą o zajęciach z pisania, ale w gruncie rzeczy równie dobrze może służyć jako Children!Climbing Class drabble.

Mały Josh Washington lubił chodzić do szkoły.

Dosłownie: lekcje zwykły się dłużyć, a nauczycielki narzekać na jego pismo, ale ranne wędrówki pod dom Chrisa i spacerowanie z nim pod budynek z czerwonej cegły całkiem miło rekompensowały spędzone tam godziny.

Mały Josh Washington lubił łapać Chrisa za rękę.

Rok młodszy przyjaciel jeszcze ładniej wyglądał z rumieńcem wykwitłym na pyzatych policzkach. Spuszczone spojrzenie i ciche piśnięcia "Josh!" stanowiły najpiękniejszą zachętę, a kiedy Josh słyszał bardziej lub mniej śmiałe "pedały!" rzucane w ich stronę, potrafił czerpać przyjemność również z malowania pięścią siniaków na skórze równieśników.

Mały Josh Washington praktycznie się nie uśmiechał, choć lubił przyglądać się, jak usta Chrisa wykrzywiają się w ten dziwny, zaskakująco ładny kształt. Josh po cichu mu tego zazdrościł, nawet jeżeli zazdrość to brzydka cecha, jednak nieładne zachowanie na pewno łagodził fakt, że Josh wolał, aby to jego przyjaciel posiadał tę osobliwą umiejętność.

Tak jak w każdy wtorek, Chris czekał na Josha. Siedząc na murku, machał krótkimi nóżkami, które ledwo dotykały ziemi, a gdy z niego zeskakiwał, zachowanie równowagi przychodziło mu z trudem, zazwyczaj po uprzednim zachwianiu się. Podobno niezgrabność to wynik zwolnienia z wuefu.

– Jak było? – radośnie zagadnął przyjaciela.

Josh wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie spodobało im się moje wypracowanie.

– Nie znają się! – natychmiast zawołał oburzony Chris.

– Odpowiedziałem na nie jednym zdaniem. – Zamiast udać się w drogę powrtoną, Josh przysiadł na murku. – Chcesz zobaczyć?

Chris skinął głową, po czym – po kilku podskokach z dłońmi wspartymi na chłodnej powierzchni – usadowił się obok Josha i wziął od niego pomięty papier z czerwonym "do poprawy" na samym dole.

Jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku górnej krawędzi kartki.

_Kim chciałbym być, gdy dorosnę?_

– Chris? – zapytał cicho Josh. – Pamiętasz, jak czasem się w coś uderzam, ale ty głaszczesz i już nie boli?

– Mhmm – potwierdził Chris, z zawstydzeniem odwracając wzrok. Zaraz jednak znów spojrzał na Josha, gdy ten ujął jego dłoń i ułożył ją w okolicach swojego mostka.

– Boli.

Gdy Chris przysunął się bliżej, kartka opadła na ziemię wraz z podmuchem wiatru, a krzywe  _Chciałbym poczuć się szczęśliwy_ zniknęło pod cienką warstwą błota.


End file.
